


奇妙的约会

by Endodeoxyribonuclease



Category: Mabinogi (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endodeoxyribonuclease/pseuds/Endodeoxyribonuclease
Summary: 异神化拿手玩一次。





	奇妙的约会

　　“米莱希安……”托尔维斯又一次停顿片刻，他眨了眨眼睛，柔软的红色从眼角处更多的晕开，而为了遮住这幅模样，托尔维斯将头朝米莱希安的肩头靠拢过去。他看起来完全不知所措，整个人完全凭着直觉反应，“已经行了吧？这个状态你也……”

　　他很快因为被抚摸的刺激而咽下了剩下的声音，抓着米莱希安异神化后手臂的力道不由自主又加大了些许。

　　托尔维斯整个人都因为过于紧绷而颤抖起来。他少有——几乎可以说是从未有过如此羞耻难当的时刻，在圣域中心被新生的异神半抱在怀里，虽然衣物一件不漏还穿在身上，实际上却早就被撑开下体的穴口抚摸着身体的内部，而自己还在主动亲吻着对方的嘴角。——无论哪一个都太超过他的承受能力，难堪和快感同时焚烧着他的躯体和思维。

　　已经习惯性爱的身体被熟悉的人爱抚，这件事对托尔维斯来说并不害羞。他是个足够坦荡的人，自然在接受和米莱希安的关系后也认同了更多的发展，更不会扭扭捏捏欲拒还迎。但令他自己也不明缘由的，这一切在米莱希安解放了异神力量，以那个崭新的形象来做后就完全不同了。

　　托尔维斯灵魂的某一处还把自己认为是神的信徒，即使他的信仰是自己的父神阿托恩，却也早就认同了米莱希安作为新神诞生在这个世界上，甚至是怀着敬畏的态度来仰视米莱希安的。

　　要让信徒在圣所敞开身体供新神把玩，这实在是一项淫猥的事情。

　　而无论是从心理的想法，还是从已经习惯被恋人硬热的阴茎插入的身体来说，托尔维斯都无比希望米莱希安能结束异神力量的解放，用回平常的形象去。他的身体早就被逗弄到准备充分，下体湿热的穴口也一张一合期待更多。往常的这个时候，米莱希安绝对已经将自己胀得发疼的阴茎放进托尔维斯的体内好好抚慰一遍那些被训练得过于敏感的淫肉了。但现在，异神只是一边将托尔维斯搂得更紧，一边继续用沾满了水液的手指抚摸那些颤抖着的嫩肉。

　　托尔维斯几乎要被米莱希安这故意不知羞的动作逼得流出眼泪来，他的眼眶里已经蓄满了一层模糊的水光，将碎晶一样的眼睛化得如同一汪早春的泉。他再度请求一般地去亲吻米莱希安的嘴唇，往常这动作他总是低下头去做的，毕竟米莱希安最多只有十八岁的身量，而现在，托尔维斯即使几乎屁股半坐在米莱希安的小臂和半个手掌上，他依然得抬头去够米莱希安线条变得有些冷硬的唇角。这让他更觉得自己在和米莱希安以外的人——甚至说是神像——在交媾，或者根本称不上交媾，他只是单方面的敞开身体让对方玩弄罢了。

　　即使只是手指，异神过于高大的躯体也使其对托尔维斯来说称不上纤细。相反，堪堪两根指头就几乎撑满了托尔维斯的肠道，过于修长且指节凸出，在饥渴绵软的肉穴里无论是搅动还是弯曲的动作都异样明显。这种怪异的快感更让托尔维斯无所适从。——这场性爱从一开始就没有一个地方是让他感到轻松的。这让他越发思念起米莱希安炽热粗大的性器起来，他现在几乎是恳求对方直接用阴茎干他，而不是继续保持着这幅神明的躯体拿手指一点点搓开他剩下的欲望。

　　新生的神明只是翘着嘴角安抚地亲吻了他几下，感受到托尔维斯连呼吸都潮湿得仿佛哭泣。事实上，他本来是打算玩一会儿就结束的，但托尔维斯的反应实在太过有趣：平常根本难见这幅粘人宠物一样缠在身上，自己握着米莱希安的手往身体里送，盖在宽大衣摆下的两条腿绞紧又松开，像个偷着自淫的处女的景象。

　　所以他决定玩到满意。


End file.
